Take Me
by Sparrowhawk1952
Summary: My first fic on ... Kono/Steve steamy fluff. Rated M. Reviews are love :


A/N: Hawaii Five-O is property of CBS...I just like to play with Alex's characters every once in a while and make them do smutty and dramatic things...Songfic...E.T by Katy Perry. Rated M for safety

Take Me

_The steam was thick in the locker room, nevermind that it was the men's locker room, that's just not of any consequence at this point, she entered, thinking her cousin was there cleaning up before going home, she opened her mouth to call to him to warn him she was there when her mouth stayed open in silence. Muscles rippling under water, driplets cascading down biceps, following veins, crawling over muscles of the back to where the steam hid the perfect ass. She swallowed, paralyzed as she watched, fingers running through thick black hair, shaking it lightly, long lashes closed against the steamy water, water dripping from them, she advanced as if hypnotized..magnetized by his presence..his scent. Deep, primal, earthy...like the fresh scent of the mountains around them, clothes dropped slowly as if some other hands peeled them from her body, her soft brown skin beginning to shine with the heat of the room. She stopped there, inhibition and propriety stopping her. He must have heard her, he turned, those deep brown eyes dark as he laid eyes on her, he didn't move to cover himself and her eyes dropped from the power of his down his chest, following the line of hair to where...her eyes popped back up to his, a flush filling her cheeks, her lips parted. His gaze blazed over her, taking in the small points of her breasts, hard with the slight coolness as drafts blew through the steam, down the flat plains of her toned belly, her long legs, shapely and muscled back up to her eyes and there their eyes locked, she was pulled towards him, her feet stepping into the shower stall with him, her heart beating quickly, filled with the danger and inpropriety of this. Her fingers reached, tracing the biceps of his arms, over the tattoos there, lightly, the tips of her fingers teasing...tantalizing. His gaze was steady, dark..his pupils dilated with a burning desire, his hands came to her face, cupping it..she thought for a moment he would remove himself from her, but he kissed her..it was passionate, rough, full of vitality and power, he turned them, pulling her close as the water cascaded over them, her body flush with his, she gasped at the electricity that vibrated between them, his hands over her, running, carressing, touching, her back, hips, he lifted her, her slight frame trapped between the wall and his body, her hands ran through the wet hair of his chest, wrapping around his neck as her head fell back to the attentions of his mouth, taking a soft breast in his mouth, tenderly suckling the nipple before nipping at it. She cried out in passion as he filled her body, stretching her with a girth she'd never experienced, instinctively she tried to take control and thrust against him but he pinned her hands above her head with one hand, his other supporting her butt as he began thrusting in earnest, his lips at her neck, hot breath against her earlobe as he nipped and nibble, suckling the soft lobe. Her nails dug into his arms as she relaxed, her body completely under his control, a victim to his passion. Her voice surprised her as she groaned his given name in pure, unadulterated pleasure. He had an incredible power to push her over the edge far faster then she expected, she stared in wonder as the veins of his neck strained as he hurtled towards release, her world going dizzy as she screamed, the sound echoing over the wet walls..._

"Your so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be an angel...your..touch..magnetizing, feels like I am floating..leaves my body glowing." Kono woke suddenly, slapping at her radio alarm, her heart still pounding. She swallowed, falling back against her bed, she took a deep breath. "Wow." She said to herself, the dream had been so real...she shivered. Had to have been the song inducing some subconcious horny dream. She shook her head and tripped off, deciding *against* the cold shower instead going for a long swim in the ocean...and trying very hard to forget about still feeling his body against hers as if it had really happened..._"Kiss me...Ki-kiss me...infect me with your loving, fill me with your poisong, Take, t-t-take me...wanna be a victim...ready for abduction..."_


End file.
